


Finally Time to Ourselves

by Bigmike33321



Series: Growing up [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmike33321/pseuds/Bigmike33321
Summary: Max and Neil find some time to themselves as Junior Counselors. For the past week or so they, Max, Neil and Nikki have been back at Camp Campbell helping David and Gwen set up and sort supplies for the next generation of campers for the summer. While the Head Counselors go on a supply run with Nikki in tow, Max and Neil notices and makes the most of their down time.
Relationships: Max & Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)/Nikki (Mentioned)
Series: Growing up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060451
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Finally Time to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Part one, or two, of my Growing up series, since Growing up from friends to lovers is technically the first in the series. Anyway, enjoy.

**Finally Time to Ourselves**

**A/N: So, this is gonna be the first part in my “Growing up” series of one shots that I promised in what felt like millions of years ago. So, enjoy. A Neil and Nikki story should come just after the new year, followed by another story with the three of them, and rounding off with a HerrisonxNerris. Looking forward to writing that actually. Anyway, enjoy.**

"So where's Nikki?" I ask Neil, the 3rd piece to mine and Nikki's relationship.

“I donno,” Neil said, not looking up from his book. “Last I heard she was gonna go into town with Gwen and David. Get some last minute supplies for the campers that are coming in tomorrow.”

Neil and Nikki are starting up as junior counselors this year to help around the camp a little and help watch over the kids, a new generation of kids to get fucked up and traumatized from all the fucked up and possibly supernatural shit that happens on this lake every summer. I was already a junior counselor since last year, so the week leading up to the kids arrival I’ve been helping play catch up for them. It also gives me and these guys some time to be alone and do alone things together. I’m talking about sex. Lots and lots of sex times. And right now Neil and I are alone in the middle of the woods in our tent. Right now.

“Ok,” I said, and hopped on his cot with him. I took his book out of his hands and started to kiss him. He kissed me back. Already I can feel him getting hard against me. “We got time to take this slow then.”

“Hmm,” he made a noncommittal noise and pulled me back into a kiss. “God I love you,” he said. They always say that to me, Neil and Nikki. Sometimes I can feel myself start to say it back. But they know how I feel. I don’t need to say it outloud. One day I will, my therapist is helping me get better at expressing myself and I can feel the dark whispers in the back of my head grow quieter each day. It’s nice. But they’re still there, so, until they are quiet for good I can just kiss back. And I do.

Neil’s hands rub up and down my arm, my back, he even squeezed my butt. That one made my dick twitched. Say what you want, if you’re straight or bi, boy or girl, or someone inbetween, even if you’re a fucking lizard in human skin, when someone pays attention to your butt it makes you feel special.

“You want me to be on top today?” I murmur.

“I want you to ride me,” he says back. “Go get the lube, I’m gonna start to strip down.”

“Ok.”

Getting up I pull off my shit while walking over to my cot where my bag is. Once there I drop off my pants. The tent in my underwear is now more prominent now that my jeans are off. Grabbing a bottle of strawberry flavored lube from my bag, amazon is an amazing place. I turn around to find Neil already buck naked, on his side in his cot posing like a supermodel.

“Have I ever told you that you have an amazing ass?” He asks me.

“All the time,” I say hooking a thumb under my waistband. “Wanna see it?” I ask, moving my underwear down to let my dick pop out.

Even though he’s smirking, I see Neil gulp. With a crack in his voice he says, “Yeah, but do it slowly. I want to enjoy this.”

Smirking myself, I slowly roll my hips side to side as I slide my underwear slowly down my legs. Then turn around and slowly slide the cotton material down my butt. Finally my underwear, it falls to the floor around my ankles. Stepping out of them, I turn to look at Neil.

“Are you ready for some fun? Who knows how long they’ll be gone.”

“Yeah,” he said slowly, rubbing his dick. “But let’s enjoy this too.”

Nodding, I hop back on the cot with him, and before I start sucking his dick I make sure to put the lube on the dresser. “Ah, yes,” he whispers. He places a hand on my head and gently pushes me to take him a little deeper. “F-fuck!” I start to slurp on his length, gently sucking his head. Feeling a little adventurous, I take all 7 inches, shoving my nose down to the light brown pubes at his base.

“Fuck!” he shouts. Then I can feel him twitching as he starts to cum. Pulling back, I taste his cum as he’s still going. Letting him go. One more spurt flies out and a line of it lands on my cheek.

I swallow what’s in my mouth. “You good to go again soon?” I asked, wiping my mouth and cheek.

“Yeah,” He says, sitting up. He’s still rock hard. “Hurry and lube me up. I want you.”

I did as Neil asked, grabbing the lube and putting a healthy amount on his dick, rubbing it until it’s slick and shiny. Then I straddle over him and lined his dick up with my ass. “Here we go,” I say as a grin I couldn’t help formed on my face.

The first touch of his head against my hole sent shivers down my spine. It hurt for a split second as it entered, and a jolt of pleasure shot up my spine as all of it slid in, hitting all the right places as it has many times before.

“F-fuck! I needed t-this,” I sigh. I start to roll my hips and bounce up and down. His hands grab a hold of my hips and helps me move, pushing me up and then slamming me back down onto his hips. The cot immediately made squeaking noises and we made slapping sounds as I repeatedly slammed my ass down on his dick as hard as I could.

“Oh, oh, OH FUCK!” I yell at the top of my lungs. Cum shoots from my dick, it lands on Neils chest.

“Fuck M-Max!” Neil says, he then grabs me tighter and turns me around so I’m on my back. He then lifts my hips up and starts to thrust into me as hard as he could. And even though he’s a nerd, he has a lot of strength.

“Ah!” He yells out. One final thrust and I can feel his cum flooding into me.

“Oh god,” I moan out, my mind going blank as I wiggle my hips against his, trying to get as much out of him before he’s spent.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” he says. Then he pulls out of me and sits on his knees. I can feel his cum leaking out of me. I looked over to him. He has a content smile on his red face, sweat dripping down his brow and chest. His dick already going soft and limp. He’s spent. Twice in a row in less than 15 minutes can make anyone tired.

“Wanna take a nap before we clean up?” I ask him.

Neil nods and gets up to get some wet wipes from his nightstand. He cleaned his junk and tossed me the wipes so I can clean myself too. After we wiped away most of the nasty we got into his cot, pulled the covers over us and closed our eyes. Neil and I were asleep pretty quick.

  
  
  
  


I woke up and I don’t know how much later it was. From the light coming in through the tent flap it’s late afternoon, almost dusk. Neil had his arms wrapped around me, he was sleeping like a baby. He always gets tuckered out after we go at it. Whether just me and him, or just him and Nikki or all 3 of us, those are fun, he gets tired out easily. 

He stirs as I stretch out. “Morning he says,” then when his eyes open wide enough. “Or afternoon. Have they come back yet?”

“Well, Nikki hasn’t gotten us up yet, or started to suck one of our dicks to wake us up.”

“Yeah,” He says and stretches. “Wanna go another round?”

Hearing him so eager, for anything, always puts a smile on my face. “If you didn’t ask me, I would have asked you,” I say.

Neil leaned over and started to kiss me. I happily kissed back and pressed my still naked body against his. We both became hard against each other's dicks, I moved my hips to get a bit of friction. We both moaned into each other's mouths. Neil rubbed my back as I moved to be on top of him, I caressed his neck and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He squeezed my shoulder blades and moved his hands down to my butt.

“You ready for my turn?” I asked. He nodded. I got up and grabbed the lube. After slicking up my dick I handed the bottle to him and he lubed up his hole. “Get on your hands and knees,” I practically ordered him. He likes it when I take charge.

Once we’re both sufficiently lubed up we both assume the position, me of a top and he a bottom. I love his bottom position. Prodding his entrance I take my time, letting him relax and loosen up so I don’t hurt him. I don’t like hurting him. I don’t mind a bit of pain, and I would just go for it if his dick is lubed up enough. But he would complain and would sit right for the rest of the day if I just went at it, and that’s annoying, so, soft and gentle it is.

After a few minutes I think he’s loose enough and I stick the tip in. His hole gives way and I slowly move my hips forward slowly. Easing more of myself into him, he begins to pant, and he rolled his hips against me. “Can you go faster now?” he asks.

“I’m not all the way in yet,” I tell him. “I don’t want to hurt you, you won’t shut up about it later.”

“I won’t shut up about it now if you don’t fuck me!” Neil retorted. “Come on, I want it!”

“If you say so,” I reply with a smirk. He looks back at me and sticks his tongue out a bit. 

Pulling my hips back so only the tip is in him, I slam back into him. “AH!” He shouts. I don’t check if he’s ok, he would bitch if I did, so I pulled back and slammed into him over and over again, giving him a thorough fucking. He begins to move his hips to meet mine, making a slapping sound as we fuck, I slap his ass with my hands to get him further along. Soon we have a rhythm going, only being broken so I can adjust my stance and not fall over, and to slap his ass with one of my hands.

“M-Max!” Neil moans. “I’m close! I”m-Ahhh!” That’s the sound of him cuming. We’re gonna have to change the sheets. Two cums outside, one creampie with another one on the way, laundry day is gonna be a hassle.

“I’m getting close too. Can you take it a bit longer?” He nods while whimpering, still in the middle of his orgasm. I pull back almost all the way out and then slam into him over and over again, no longer caring about a rhythm. I grabbed the top of his head and shoved his face into the pillow, as I got up on one knee to get more of an angle and fucked him as hard as I could.

“Amost!” I said. “Almost, almost, almostalmostalmost! AH!” I came, filling him to the brim with my cum, so much so that it spilled out before I could even pull out. As my dick came out, I was still coming and a few strands shot onto his ass and back. He looked like a glazed donut.

“F-Fuck M-Max,” Neil panted. “W-where did you learn that?”

“I-I don-don’t know,” I said to him, sitting back while he turned on his side. “Kinda just happened. I didn’t mean to be so rough. Are you ok?”

“Better than ok!” he says and comes up and gives me a kiss. Then he looks like he gets an idea and wipes some of the cum from his ass and back and licks it. “Hmm. Not bad,” he says.

“Gross,” I say, but he shuts me up with another kiss and soon we’re making out, tongue and all. I’m so engrossed with kissing that I don’t even notice until he sticks a finger in me in the old reach around. “Ah,” I gasp, already getting hard. Opening my eyes, I see that he took out the finger to get more cum from his back to use as lube and sticks two fingers back in me. Then he goes down and starts to suck on my already hard again dick.

Sucking and slurping he goes as he fingers me, hitting that sweet spot that just does it for me. He deepthroats all of me and I cum straight down him again. “FUCK!” I shout.

He lets go of me as I’m still cumming and I use my hand to jack myself off more and cum all over his face, glazing it as I did his ass.

Now well spent to the point where I can’t possibly do any more today, I lay back. He comes up and cuddles next to me, I put my arm around him and hold him closer. 

“That was unusually good,” I say. “Like, what the fuck, how did we have the energy to do this much. Think we ate something unusual?”

“Not knowing where the Quartermaster gets all the stuff for the food here,” Neil says, “probably. Maybe he put an aphrodisiac in one of our plates. Or we’re just really horny. Or both. Both seems likely.”

“Yeah. Fucking awesome though.”

“I know right?” Neil says while laughing. “Best day so far this summer.”

“Planning on doing this again?”

“Fuck yeah I am!” He sits up. His face is literally dripping with pearly white cum, but he’s grinning like a kid at christmas. Even though he’s jewish. And I doubt that cum would stay that wet for 8 days straight. “We are gonna do this again and soon. Only we’re gonna cover Nikki in our cum and she’ll probably lick it all up. Yeah, that’s something she would do.”

“Probably,” I say with a shrug. She does weird stuff. Kinky tho.

Just then the sound of a car engine rumbles into camp. “Fuck,” I say. “They’re back. And we have no time to clean up. Wanna run naked as fast as we can and streak to the showers?”

“Why not just put our clothes back on?”

“Because you’re covered in cum and they probably parked next to the mess hall, so we can get there without being seen while they load up.”

Neil sighs, seeing the logic in my flawed plan. “If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you would have a kink for public humiliation.”

“Hey, don’t kink shame man,” I say as I get on my shoes and start to lace up. Rocks hurt running barefoot.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, lacing up his own shoes. “Ok, let’s go face the music.” We get to the tent flap, see if the coast is clear, and make a run for it.

**A/N: Welp, this took a turn for the slightly extreme. One of the more intense stories that I’ve written, well, hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me a review if you want to leave some feedback, merry Christmas y’all.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post an update to this story when the next one is out. Leave a comment for feedback, happy holidays.


End file.
